


Debriefed

by Solziv



Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Armada
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armada, Decepticons - Freeform, Don't take it seriously, EMPs, F/M, Grinning like an idiot, Hope you don't mind canon/fan character pairings, Humor, Interrupted, Interruption, Kissing, Manipulation, Mission Failure, Romance, Rough Kissing, Tongue-in-cheek, electro-magnetic pulses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solziv/pseuds/Solziv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Armada. After a mission failure, Decepticon jet ‘bot Holler is called into Megatron’s throne room. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debriefed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Holler and Plexus belong to me.
> 
> This story isn’t just AU to the Armada series, but AU to Holler’s backstory; I just felt like writing a little character interaction for her. :) I hope you don’t mind the canon/FC pairing. It’s all meant to be fairly light-hearted anyway – even the title has a humourous meaning.

The femme stood at the automatic double doors, both arms behind her back in a respectful gesture, and nervously scraped the tip of her right pede against the shiny, metallic floor. An astrosecond passed, as she took a deep breath to recover confidence.

Being summoned to Megatron’s throne room was never good; she had discovered this from her older comrade, Starscream. It wasn’t a secret that the last mission had been a total disaster, but to be scolded by the leader was hardly something the femme wanted to face. However, there was no possibility of asking anybody else to do it, since the rest of her group had been deactivated during a skirmish with Autobots. That made her Commander by default…although it seemed a rather futile role at present. _Great_. She found no enjoyment in taking the position of leader for any egotistical matters. The only reason she was even _part_ of the Decepticons was to be near the second in command, the mech she constantly referred to as “big brother”, much to his chagrin…

 _And that other reason…_ she grumpily thought, raising a servo to pinch the sides of her nose, in an attempt to change such thoughts. Contemplating _that_ would only make the following conversation with her superior much harder. _Oh, well. Time to face the music…_

A clear of the vocal chords later and she spoke clearly. “Sir? You…wanted to see me?”

The doors slid apart on her last word, as if already anticipating her presence. She cautiously wandered into the room, her emerald optics gingerly searching the surroundings, although she immediately saw that her leader was dead ahead. Being prudent was something she had learnt from her teacher, an eccentric jet ‘bot named Plexus.

“Sir.” She slightly bowed her head. It paid to be over-polite.

Stood at the far end of the room, Megatron folded both arms over his chest. Deep violet walls gave it a regal feel, ideal for a revered leader. A pane of glass almost filled the entire wall and led outside, to a curved balcony – presumably for giving speeches or overlooking his empire – and against another window sat a large metal desk.

His parted lips revealed gritted fangs; it was unnerving, to say the least, adding to the blatant guilt of doing something wrong. The femme continued, until her frame of eighteen feet seven inches stood near his – being around five feet smaller than him made it worse. As if she needed _that_.

He nodded, allowing his serious expression to slacken. “I received your report from my second in command, earlier…” His voice suddenly took a fierce growl. “Holler…what in Primus _happened_?”

 _Here it comes – the lecture_. Being in no mood for it, she nevertheless kept any insolent thoughts to herself and remained an innocent little jet ‘bot. “I gave Starscream all the details… _Sir_.”

The ‘Sir’ felt tacked-on that time. Megatron’s head tilted, attempting to read her countenance. “Are you _sure_? Why were you the only survivor?” It all appeared suspicious, although Holler had never failed him before. Still, there was always a first time. He had thought the same of Starscream, and it had later come to light that the latter could be far less capable than hoped. Overlooking the negatives had become a habit.

The femme frowned, detesting the scrutiny and losing self-control. “I gave you all the facts! If you’re so _unsure_ , why don’t you grill my superior?”

“Don’t talk back to me, you pathetic excuse for a Decepticon!” he roared, taking a step forwards, to intimidate and force her to back down. Unfortunately, for the taller mech, she didn’t, a glower crossing her faceplate and both servos clenching at her sides.

“Why don’t you take a look in the mirror, slagger?” Her vocal powers almost disintegrated his audio receptors at the close range. However, she quickly discovered that insulting him like that wasn’t the _best_ idea in the world. A purple hand gripped her throat and, at high speed, slammed her against the wall.

“So unwise…” His whispered words were laced with a sliver of danger – fire and ice coiling around each other, creating a purr. Static raced up and down her backstrut. Although she didn’t want to maintain eye contact, his digits tilted her chin upwards, so that there was nothing else to see – his intense ruddy optics were comparable to a scarlet sunset, with a deeply embedded, never-ending gloom; they matched his tenor.

In his presence, Holler always found a divine magnetism grasp her spark and keep her staring; now was no different. What was the point of trying to fidget under his strength, anyway? Besides, she wasn’t in _that_ much of a hurry to leave…

 _No!_ She cursed herself for being so weak, and tried feebly to tug his servo away; although he wasn’t strangling her, the grip was tight enough to be uncomfortable. With no chance of escape, she simply settled her hand on top of his. Her other came up to defend any blows to the chestplate – he probably wouldn’t beat a femme, but it paid to be cautious about that, too.

Her optics focused on his again, as she ran out of other things to think about, this time being completely sucked into the twin rubies set into his handsome faceplate. Falling into a trance, her lips parted and breath grew a tad deeper.

Megatron appeared somewhat perplexed by her sudden change in behaviour. Was she already giving in? Normally, his minions had some more fight left in them, regardless of gender. This femme was just observing his features, as if hypnotised.

 _Is she ogling?_ he wondered, for a moment. A number of females had shown some attraction towards him over the vorns, but it had mainly been due to his status and strength. Did that apply to Holler, too? Why did it pain him that her reason for the absent-minded expression on her faceplate could have been the same as all the others?

Deciding to test this, he softened the grip on her throat and leant his bodyweight into hers; both of her arms defensively raised, and she immediately backed away, as far into the wall as possible, acting like she had been struck by thousands of volts. A quick rub of her optics snapped her CPU back to reality, whilst a bite of the bottom lip displayed apprehension. Had he noticed what she was thinking about?

His mouth smoothed into a smirk and knowledge glimmered in his eyes. _Yes_ , she realised. _He has_.

The hand retreated, instead hooking around her back and pulling them closer together, so that their line of sight was at the same level. She shuddered at being lifted off the stable ground. Having no control was one of her fears. It seemed as if he knew that and was just forcing her to look to him for comfort. Having him win the battle this quickly wasn’t right, so she placed both hands on his chestplate, trying to maintain some distance between them.

But this only proved that his theory was true. A sudden nudge of nose tips gave her countenance hot warmth, visible to anybody. It was too close for comfort. She fought to wriggle out of the embrace, but the irrational piece of her spark forced her face closer.

_Slag him, for manipulating me like this._

Fingers fiddled with the segmented shapes of his antlers. She’d seen him activate Mini-Cons and wondered what else he could do with them. The devious thought was clear on her face, making the leader momentarily freeze. Just how far was she expecting this to go? It had been quite some time since he’d been _that_ intimate with a femme, but did he really want Holler to experience it? It took some strength to not add ‘yet’ to that mental query.

The femme’s fingers began shaking, as she more eagerly caressed the distinctive head projections, both servos slipping down to his faceplate and holding him closer. She didn’t seem to care where this led, locking her mouth with his, determined to taste the flavour of his lips. He discovered hers to be softer and sweeter that he’d imagined; there weren’t many femmes around, and war wasn’t always the best outlet for frustration.

He deepened this kiss and smoothed both servos further up the underside of her deep blue wings. A gasp was the response. That most sensitive of spots being touched caused her body to shudder and her arms to grip him firmly, in a desperate effort to bring him closer still. As the kissing continued, she thought about all the ways to achieve that, whilst warmth generated in her midriff, slowly moving South. Her spark was erratically thrumming at a fantastic speed – not much slower than a hummingbird’s heart. He knew that all too well, smirking during the osculation, impressed by her passion. Both large, green and grey arms clasped her tighter. A purple servo fingered the thick, metal tendrils hanging from her head that resembled human braids. A rumble came from her vocal processor, passing a small vibration through his tongue; the static shock made him twitch and abruptly pull his lips away.

“Ahhh…” he whispered, in an alluring tone, which was bound to create another electrical charge in her CPU. Their noses touched again, her arms hooked loosely around his neck for support.

“Careful…” she said. “A wrong move might set off my electro-magnetic pulses. I don't want to harm you.”

As they were about to continue the fervour, a bleep filled the room. Megatron growled, inspecting his communicator. He didn’t want to, but settled the femme back onto her stabilising servos. “You have to go…”

“Why?” Her face formed a scowl, wondering what he was up to.

“Starscream is coming here, in four breems.”

A shiver shot up her spine. _If Starscream caught us together like this, let alone any of the Decepticons…_ She would never live it down. After visualising being caught in this situation by the second in command, Holler loosened her grip and hung both arms at her sides, obviously upset. Also taking his hands off her, Megatron then moved to cup her chin. He had to thank her, and knew the best way. Pulling her face closer, he touched his lips to hers. This kiss was unlike the others – soft and comforting.

She sighed when they parted, but a gentle smile came onto her countenance. “Thank you…for this…”

He could have said the same thing. How else could he have distracted himself from the frustrating boredom of stalemate? The war on Cybertron currently dragged, with neither faction making substantial progress to allow them to get ahead of their opponents. Instead of admitting this outright, however, he simply replied with his characteristic sly smirk and low voice. “You’re welcome.”

Holler began retreating from her superior, passing quickly across the throne room and towards the exit. Having turned away from the mech and no longer able to keep a neutral faceplate, a victorious grin broke out. The automatic doors slid apart, allowing her to pass through. There was no last glance over her shoulder at what had occurred within the purple walls – just one thought running through her psyche.

_Maybe I should fail missions more often…_

**The End**


End file.
